<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Across The Stars by katy_lucas</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24492142">Across The Stars</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/katy_lucas/pseuds/katy_lucas'>katy_lucas</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Star Wars Prequel Trilogy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 04:48:05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>13,663</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24492142</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/katy_lucas/pseuds/katy_lucas</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Starting minutes before Attack of the Clones, this story follows Anakin and Padme up until their wedding, filling in all the moments we didn't see in the film, and also adding in stories of my own!</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Obi-Wan Kenobi/Anakin Skywalker, Padmé Amidala/Anakin Skywalker</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>18</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Anakin pretended to pour over the texts Obi Wan had hand-picked for him, seated in a dark corner of the Jedi Library. His furrowed brow convinced the younglings nearby, who stayed quiet in their small study group. Anakin lipread the opening line of the first book a third time</p><p>
  <em>“Thuruht was a Killik hive that imprisoned the powerful Force entity Abeloth on a planet in the Maw. When Abeloth broke free from her confinement in 44 ABY…”</em>
</p><p>Anakin sighed and slammed the book shut, forgetting how heavy the cover was and earning a hard stare from the librarian, Jocasta Nu. The younglings giggled, pulling Obi Wan away from his own studies across the hall. Anakin tried to avoid his eyes as his Jedi Master made his way over to him, arms beginning to cross before he’d even reached him.</p><p>“Really Anakin, I thought it’d be these younglings distracting you, rather than the other way around.”</p><p>“Sorry Master, my mind is preoccupied.”</p><p>“Yes, well I was hoping you’d welcome these texts as a welcome distraction from today.” Obi Wan began stacking the books into a neat pile. “I’m not as forgetful of your feelings as you’d like to believe, however misplaced they are.”</p><p>“Can you keep your voice down?” Anakin growled, but before Obi Wan had the chance to lecture him on his tone they both sensed a disturbance in the Force.</p><p>“This way” Obi Wan uttered, before they both quickly broke into a sprint out of the library. Anakin’s heart was racing, today was supposed to be perfect, the reunion he’d been waiting for almost ten years. He felt something sinister in the Force, something moving closer to Padme, stalking her. Had the worse already happened?</p><p>They arrived at the docking bay of the Temple, and Anakin quickly wrenched a droid violently out the driver’s seat. “Anakin!” Obi Wan exclaimed. But Anakin was already boosting the thrusters, giving his Master no choice but to jump in with him. Anakin put his foot on the accelerator as far as it would go, flying over the air traffic of Coruscant’s skyline.</p><p>“There, on the landing bay.” Obi Wan pointed downwards, his voice quavering slightly at what he saw. A bombed ship, bodies strewn across the dock, one in regal clothing. Anakin sped towards it, refusing to believe what he saw. She isn’t dead, he could feel it, he could still save her. Jumping out of his seat before the ship had stopped skidding across the bay, Obi Wan had to leap out too as it skidded off the platform, down into the depths of the city. At that moment, the city police arrived too, along with the medical ambulance ships. Anakin ran over to the body dressed in white silk, hesitating momentarily before kneeling down besides her. He could sense no life.</p><p>“Stop right there, Jedi. This is a crime scene, don’t touch anything” ordered one of the city guard droids, as it wheeled over to him. Anakin touched the soft curls on the head. Something wasn’t right…he went to turn her over to face him. “Back away, that’s an order” the droid shrieked, as more closed in. Anakin held up his hand at them all.</p><p>“You will allow me to carry the Senator to the Ambulance.” He commanded, using the Force to quell their inflated sense of importance. “Anakin, you might not want to-“Obi Wan interjected, whilst checking on the other bodies lying there. His padawan didn’t listen to him, and scooped the body up, holding the head up to face him. It wasn’t Padme, it was one of her decoys. Anakin breathed a sigh of relief. He couldn’t help it. He then felt disgusted at himself for doing so, with this body in his arms. In an attempt to recover, he gently closed the decoy’s eyes.</p><p>“Senator Amidala isn’t here, she must have escaped.”</p><p>“That’s right.” The voice of Chancellor Palpatine called out, who had just arrived with his own ship, accompanied by bodyguards and Master Windu. “She is safe in her senate apartment.” Anakin smiled at Palpatine, who walked over to examine the decoy’s body too. “A great shame, but she died for a great cause. Senator Amidala is one we cannot lose” He proclaimed, looking upon the body.</p><p>A droid from the ambulance came over, and took the body out of Anakins arms. “Do we know who’s behind this attack?” Anakin demanded.</p><p>“Not yet, but it could be something to do with her upcoming speech. She wants to reach out to the radicalists in the Outer Rim, stop them in their tracks.” Palpatine replied, pacing around the bay as the droids cleared up the mess.</p><p>Mace Windu walked over to Obi Wan, who was examining the damage of the ship. “Did you hear the bomb detonate?”</p><p>“No, we felt it. We have been close with the Senator ever since the Battle of Naboo.” Obi Wan replied, looking over at Anakin who was now being pulled away by Palpatine.</p><p>“Of course. We’re seeing her in the Chancellor’s chamber once she’s recovered from the shock. I believe it’s best the Jedi Council intervene, her ideals make her a vulnerable target, and we need her in the senate.</p><p>“What are you suggesting?” Obi Wan asks, already fearing the answer he knows he’s about to get.</p><p>“Well, if you’ll agree to it, perhaps you and your padawan are the best for the job, serving as her security whilst this threat persists.” Obi Wan looks over at Anakin again, whose spirits were now far too high for a crime scene now he knows Padme is safe. Was it the right thing to bring him closer to her?</p><p>“Senator Amidala is the only politician the Jedi can trust.” Mace Windu states, and the sentiment brings Obi Wan’s mind back to the bigger risk at stake. The Jedi need Padme to keep the Chancellor in check. Whatever it takes, he must protect his fellow Jedi.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“This is ridiculous, a waste of everybody’s time!” Padme bitterly stated as her and Ja-Ja entered her Senate Apartment, having returned from the Chancellors Chamber. “But Padme, issa necessary” Ja-Ja replied, trying to calm her down. “And it’s Obi, and Anakin! Not strangers!”</p><p>“I want to know who’s trying to kill me. I want to find them, I can’t do that stuck inside this place.” Padme exclaimed, sitting down on her couch. She closed her eyes and thought of Cordé. She couldn’t let her die for nothing.</p><p>“I think you will feel much better when you see them.” Jar Jar patted her shoulder, stood up and walked off to admire the view of Coruscant.</p><p>Padme didn’t expect Jar Jar to understand. Despite being surrounded by advisors and supporters of her politics, she never felt like anyone really knew her. They just knew her public persona, one that she doesn’t always feel she can live up to. She’d seen headlines comparing her to saints, goddesses, declaring her a woman of the people. Now she was just a captive to a killer. A killer roaming free with her people’s blood on their hands.</p><p>“Captain Typho is on his way up, m’lady.” Jar Jar noted, seeing him from the balcony. “Thank you Jar Jar.” Padme uttered. </p><p>Padme stood up, gathered herself and stood to greet Gregar. The lift doors opened and he strode out, still carrying his helmet in his hands.</p><p>“My apologies, I have not been able to visit my home yet and I don’t have anywhere else to put it.” He explained, putting it down on the table. “You haven’t visited your family yet?” Padme asked, walking over with him to the balcony. Jar Jar bows his way out and goes to leave.</p><p>“No. In case the killer is watching me, I don’t want him to know where my family is. He could use them to extract information from me about you.” </p><p>“Which is why I think we need to be out finding the killer now, to dispose of the threat. I can feel Count Dooku behind all this, no matter what the Jedi say.”</p><p>“Padme, please. As long as you are safe, that’s the most important thing right now. The Jedi will be here soon to talk with you.” Gregar looked deeply into Padme’s eyes. She could see what he saw, a saintly senator whose potential was worth the risk. She didn’t agree with his view. He had already lost one eye to her cause. She didn’t want to be responsible for him never setting his eyes on his children again.</p><p>“Perhaps the Jedi will agree with me. I’ve known Master Kenobi and his Padawan for many years.”</p><p>“Yes you’ve told me, but you haven’t seen the Padawan for almost ten years, and Kenobi only a couple of  times since Naboo.”</p><p>“I doubt they’ve changed that much.”</p><p>Gregor smiled for the first time since they set out on their journey back to the Senate. “I believe you’ll find Master Kenobi much more…by the book, than his days with Qui Gon”</p><p>“And Anakin Skywalker, still a child prodigy?”</p><p>“A prodigy, yes, not so much a child.”</p><p>“Obi…OOOBIIIII!!” Padme and Gregar turned around at the noise of Jar Jar enthusiastically greeting Obi Wan.</p><p>“Good to see you again Jar Jar” she heard the now bearded Jedi Knight say as she and Gregor walked over to greet them. Padme couldn’t help but smile at Obi Wan, he had always shown such kindness to her, despite his distrust of politicians.</p><p>“It’s a great pleasure to see you again, m’lady” he said as he shook her hand.</p><p>“It’s been far too long, Master Kenobi” Padme replied, before her eyes are averted to the tall figure standing behind him.</p><p>“Ani? My goodness…you’ve grown” She could barely think of what to say, she had not expected the boy she met all those years ago to have grown up so quickly, whereas she looked somewhat the same.</p><p>He stepped forward, putting his hands behind his back in an attempt to mimick Gregar’s stance next to Padme.</p><p>“So have you, grown more beautiful I mean…well, for a Senator I mean” He fumbled over his words, his eyes trying to tell her what he couldn’t put into words so elegantly.</p><p>For a Senator? Padme cocked her head, what was that supposed to mean? Perhaps he flirted with girls because it was all he could do as a Jedi, and still needed approval for his good looks.</p><p>She retorted “Ani, you’ll always be that little boy I knew on Tatooine.” She turned and smiled to herself, feeling she had somehow won this reunion.</p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>let me know what you think so far! always love reader interaction :)</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Anakin stood in Padme’s kitchen, watching Obi Wan rifle through her cupboards, checking for anything unusual. </p>
<p>“Does she EVER eat?” Obi Wan commented as he shut the fifth empty draw in a row. “I guess she wouldn’t have the time to learn how to cook for herself.” </p>
<p>“We could make her something.” Anakin suggested light-heartedly but was only met with a stern stare from his Jedi Master. He threw his hands up in annoyance “Can anything I say in this situation not make you think I have ulterior motives?” </p>
<p>“I suppose it’s on us to make sure she eats despite everything that’s happened today. I’ll head down to Dex’s Diner, he should still have the place open. Use the intercom to call me should ANYTHING happen.” </p>
<p>Anakin could hardly believe his luck, he was actually being left alone with Padme. Albeit, a sleeping one. Obi Wan jumped into his speeder and joined the slow crawl of night traffic, as Anakin paced around the living room. </p>
<p>Padme kept her Senate apartments extremely clean and minimal, there were hardly any signs she resided her most weeks of the year. Anakin’s eyes wandered over the art hanging on the wall, trying to find some meaning behind the abstract splashes of paint. He came across the wall cupboard, and noticed there were actually some thin books stacked up on the top shelf. </p>
<p>Unable to resist, he picked out one titled ‘The Lake Country’, but was disappointed to find it was simply a map inside, with some tourist attractions and popular dining spots for the rural spot in Naboo. He flipped through the pages, till a photo wedged between two of them caught his eye. He daintily took it out, cautious of leaving finger smudges on it as if the act itself was against the Jedi code. </p>
<p>His eyes immediately met hers, looking up at the camera lens and smiling, in a small bathing suit. Carefree, young, and of course, almost too beautiful to look at without feeling a hint of pain. It looks like it was taken the same year he met her. Perhaps before or after they met. </p>
<p>“Obi Wan? Anakin?” Padme’s voice shocked him, and Anakin scrambled to shut the book and get it back onto the shelf. As she came into the living room she just missed him slotting it back into it’s original place. </p>
<p>“Yes, Senator?” Anakin tried to hide his heavy breathing. He told himself inwardly to calm down, he wasn’t doing anything wrong, not really…</p>
<p>“I can’t sleep with those cameras in my room.” She stated matter of factly, covering up her nightgown with a silky navy robe which covered her up to her chin almost. </p>
<p>“Sorry m’lady, but it’s necessary.” Anakin replied, walking over to her. “How will we know if the assassin comes in through your bedroom window?” </p>
<p>“I’ll programme R2 to notify you if that happens, how about that?” She retorted, already making her way back to her room to fetch the droid. </p>
<p>“Senator, with all your respect I have better things to do than watch you sleep.” Anakin called after her, following her into her room. “Like rifle through my things?” she smirked back, kneeling down to R2. </p>
<p>Anakin leaned against the doorway. “I didn’t mean to, I was just interested about Naboo. I haven’t been there in so long.” </p>
<p>Padme turned to face the young Jedi. “You remember it in a time of war, it’s as it should be now. A place of peace, the lake country especially.” </p>
<p>“I was there at the celebration after the battle, don’t you remember? I remember the very dress you wore.” Padme stopped fiddling with R2’s controls, who made a small whimper and flashed red. “I remember” she uttered quietly. “I just can’t believe you’re the same person.” </p>
<p>Anakin smiled down at her, he was glad he had taken her by surprise. She could hopefully now see him the same way he saw her. </p>
<p>“Obi Wan has gone to get us some dinner. You must eat.” He stated, turning his back and walking away from her and R2. “That’s a Jedi Order, Padme.” Anakin grinned to himself, knowing she’d be angry at him for speaking to her in such a way. As long as she was thinking about him at all, if that’s all they’d ever have, he could have that.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Chapter 4</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Padme called after Anakin. “I have an idea!”, making him stop in his tracks and turn around to face her again. </p><p>“Use me as bait for the killer.” Anakin immediately scoffed and crossed his arms, raising his eyebrows at her. “I believe that’s the opposite of our mission here m’lady.” </p><p>“Please, the sooner we catch them the better, you said earlier you would help me find out whoever is trying to kill me. I think this is the only way. If we remove the cameras, the assassin will feel confident for another attack, and you’ll be right here to catch them.” </p><p>“It’s too risky.” His voice deepened, looking out the window, perhaps in hopes that Obi Wan would make a sudden return. Padme stepped closer to him, so that he could look down on her. </p><p>“Anakin please, I have a plan.” Padme watched his eyes asses her, he thought the same as her, but he was afraid…she could feel it, without knowing how. </p><p>Anakin bowed his head. “We won’t tell Obi Wan”, submitting to her dangerous proposal. </p><p>Once Obi Wan returned they all ate their dinner in silence. Padme watched Obi Wan and Anakin looking out on the balcony, practically demolishing their burgers. She watched Anakin accidentally squeeze the sauce from the bun onto his Jedi robes, then try to wipe it clean before Obi Wan saw. He caught her smirking out the corner of his eye, and offered her a bite. She suppressed a giggle and shook her head. The boy must be a nightmare for Master Kenobi. </p><p>“If you’ll excuse me, I really should get to sleep now. It’s late.” She announced, scrunching up the wrapper and discarding it in the bin. The two Jedi bowed their heads, but Padme could feel their eyes boring into the back of her skull as she walked to her bedroom. She tried to hide her nerves, and she hoped Anakin would do the same. </p><p>She lay on her side in the dark, tucked up comfortably in her soft bedsheets, but her heart was pounding fast. She could sense the killer closing in…maybe she was too quick to trust Anakin and his Jedi intuitions…maybe he wouldn’t be quick enough. </p><p>Eventually she drifted off after taking a few capsules of night aid, but it only made her dreams of the explosion more vivid. Cordé’s face…realising she had devoted her life to protecting a politician who she’d never live to see succeed in her mission. </p><p>Padme awoke abruptly with the weight of Anakin’s body over her on her bed, she quickly scrambled up as he swung her lightsabre. For a moment, she thought it was still her nightmare, that he was about to kill her. It was only then she realised he was saving her, as a poisonous bug lay severed in two between them. Before she could say anything, Obi Wan had jumped out of window, chasing down the killer. </p><p>“Are you alright?” Anakin asked between deep breaths, leaping off her bed. </p><p>“Yes, where are you going?” She called after him as he sprinted down the hall, her advisors hurrying into the room after hearing the windows smash. “After Obi Wan” he growled back. </p><p>Padme leaned back in her bed, catching her breath as her advisors looked out of the smashed window. The noisy air of the city was blowing hard and fast into the room. She needed to get out of there. </p><p>Her advisors took her to Gregars temporary apartment, just a few floors below her own. He answered the door cautiously, his eye patch taken off for the night, exposing his frightful scar. </p><p>“Padme, I’m so sorry-let me just cover” He started, looking around for his patch. </p><p>“It’s alright, Gregar. I don’t mean to be a burden, I couldn’t think of anywhere else that was safe.” She interrupted, bowing her head to her advisors to leave them, as her security guards stood by the door. Gregar beckoned her in, closing the door behind them. </p><p>“I heard what happened. How are you feeling? Where are the Jedi?” He questioned, sitting down with her on his couch. </p><p>“They’re hunting down the killer. I hope they know what they’re doing, I can’t have anymore harm come to those close to me.” She exclaimed, feeling the furrow of her brow with her fingers. She could feel Gregor looking at her, trying to find his words. </p><p>“You’re closer with these Jedi Knights than you let on.” He stated, leaning his elbows forward onto his knees, resting his chin on his knuckles. </p><p>“It’s been so many years, I’d forgotten what we’d all been through together. When I met Anakin, he was a slave. And Obi Wan just an apprentice. To see them both again, it’s brought it all back.” She could feel herself oversharing, but unable to stop. It’s like she had repressed all her attachments for years, only to realise the most important was there all along. </p><p>“Do you feel safer with them, than you do with me?” He sighed, the question taking Padme by surprise. </p><p>“You’re an excellent guard, Gregar, I wouldn’t ever expect you to go after the killer like they did, they’re unpredictable, especially Anakin” She said, leaning forward to touch his shoulder. </p><p>“I don’t believe Skywalker’s motives are true to your safety. I believe he will simply take advantage of your vulnerability to get closer to you. I could see the way he was looking at you. And that argument with Obi Wan, he doesn’t have any respect for the Jedi code.” Gregar ranted, standing up to pace the room. </p><p>Padme felt stunned, she had come to Gregar for comfort, not this chastising from her old friend.  </p><p>“Anakin is just doing what the Chancellor asked of him.” She rebuked back, raising her voice. </p><p>“You know why I’m really living in this apartment by myself? My wife won’t let me come home. Not just to protect our children, but because she believes my loyalty lies elsewhere. With you. She said, you cannot continue to serve Padme if your feelings are not primarily with your family.” </p><p>“But that’s ridiculous, of course you care for your family, your pay in this position supports them.” Padme began to feel her face get hot, imagining herself being the cause of a family breakdown. Gregar sat down once more, this time much closer to her. He quickly grabbed the side of her head. </p><p>“What don’t you get? I just want to protect you. But as soon as that Jedi turned up, I’m nothing to you. When you, Padme, are everything to me.” He hissed through gritted teeth. </p><p>Padme wrenched her face out of his grip and stood up. She backed away to the door. </p><p>“You’re dismissed from your position, Gregar.” She stated, wanting nothing more than for Anakin and Obi Wan to come and help her. No, she’d have to fight this battle herself. “You’ll receive a generous severance for your family till you find a new Senator to guard.” </p><p>Gregar stood up, advancing towards her. “It’s too dangerous to leave Padme.” </p><p>“I’m not staying with you. Your feelings are clouding your judgment.” She felt behind her back for the button to open the door, and as he tried to grab her by her shoulders, she used the other to grab his pistol from him. </p><p>“You won’t be needing this anymore.” She stated, as he backed away with his arms raised, staring down his pistol she now aimed at his head. </p><p>“I’m sure this would have gone down much differently had Anakin been saying this to you.” He sneered. But Padme had had enough, she released the door and backed out, her security guards turning to her new danger. </p><p>“Leave him. He’s not a threat to anyone.” She told them, and signalled them to follow her to the Chancellors office.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Chapter 5</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Padme, where are you now?” Obi Wan spoke into his communication remote. Him and Anakin remained looming over the body of the bounty hunter. After their wild chase through the city, they had almost got to the bottom of the case till the suspect was killed by their employer from a distance. Anakin stared at the small device, waiting to hear her voice come through. </p><p>“Obi Wan, I’m with the Chancellor and his guard. Are you both alright?” She replied, her voice calm, if slightly fuzzy over the network. </p><p>“We’re fine Padme. I caught the killer, but there’s more to figure out. We’ll be back right away.” Anakin interjected, eager to get back and see her safe. </p><p>“Much more to figure out, my young Apprentice.” Obi Wan said, shaking his head at Anakin. “Padme, if it’s alright with you I’d like me and Anakin to stay out for the night, I think the club we chased the assassin through might have some useful insiders.” </p><p>“We can’t stay in a club all night, Padme needs us.” Anakin protested, as the city guard arrived to take away the body of the assassin. </p><p>“You said you wanted to find out who was trying to kill her. And I have a hunch. Padme will be alright, she has the same security we trust for the Chancellor.” Obi Wan explained as he noted down some details for the droid guards. They loaded the body into their transportation and sped away into the night. </p><p>Obi Wan beckoned Anakin through the doors, back into the club. Walking up to the bar, he ordered two drinks for the both of them. Anakin took a sip, eyeing his Master with suspicion. </p><p>“No one will talk to us in these robes-“ He argued, feeling like they stuck out in the room of extravagant and skimpy outfits. </p><p>“Oh I don’t know, they certainly caught my eye”, murmured a soft, sultry tone as Anakin felt an intruding hand on his shoulder, feeling the leather lightly. He turned to face the Twi’Lek, yellow in colour with brown, latticed clothing. </p><p>“Are you looking for business or pleasure tonight gentlemen?” She asked. Anakin turned to Obi Wan, but was surprised to see him smirking at her. </p><p>“We’ll actually be requiring both. Care to take us somewhere more private?” Obi Wan replied, leaving Anakin stunned for words. She turned and signalled them to follow her through the crowd. </p><p>“What are you doing?” Anakin whispered. “Patience, Anakin, if she’ll sell her body for money, she’ll see a little bit of information as nothing of a big deal.” Obi Wan muttered. The Twi’Lek led them through a velvet curtain into a small, circular room with a small seating area and a miniature stage. The two Jedi sat down calmly. Anakin could feel his ears getting red, he wanted nothing more than to get out of there. </p><p>“What’s your name?” Obi Wan asked the Twi’Lek. “Doja” She replied sweetly, climbing up onto the stage and beginning to dance seductively to the music blaring from the club. </p><p>“That’s very nice, Doja. But we don’t require a show. We were wondering, do you get many bounty hunters in here? Many clients of yours?” Anakin scoffed, his Master wasn’t going any further with the pleasantries. </p><p>“Most I’d say.” She shrugged. “Travellers, Merchants, rarely Jedi Knights.” She smirked, looking them up and down. </p><p>“Any bounty hunters recently say why they support the Military Creation Act?” He questioned, leaning forward and looking her directly. </p><p>Doja put her hands on her hips. “We all do. We need an army, it’d be good business for me too.” </p><p>“Are you familiar with Senator Amidala? Leader of the Opposition to that act?” This questioned seemd to flush some of the deep yellow of her face. </p><p>“Yes…I had a client, called her a fool, someone who thought talking could really solve everyone’s problems” She laughed slightly. Anakin immediately stood up in anger. </p><p>“Who said that?!” He demanded. She took a few steps back, afraid of the darkness in his eyes. </p><p>“A bounty hunter, that’s all I knew about him. I don’t know who he was working for. All I know is there’s not many of us sketchy folk on her side, maybe she’s better off someplace else.” She said, anxious to get out of the room now. </p><p>“Thank you for your time, Doja. Here’s all we can give.” Obi Wan sighed, leaving a pile of credits. “Let’s go.” He said to Anakin, and they wandered out the club. </p><p>“Well that was pointless.” Anakin fumed. </p><p>“Not so. That client of hers must be the bounty we saw, and who shot this.” Obi Wan held up the poisin bullet which had killed the assassin. “We know more about his motive now, and I can go to Dex for further information.” </p><p>“I need to get to sleep.” Anakin muttered. It had been a very long day, and he felt the need for a shower after sitting in that nasty place.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Chapter 6</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Padme looked out on the sunrise over Coruscant. She thought about all the people living below the surface, in squalor, who never get to appreciate the finer aspects of the metropolitan planet. Personally, she never felt as comfortable here as she did in Naboo. But this planet was where she was to fulfil her destiny, to serve Naboo where it counted, in the Senate. Still, she longed for nature, water, to be surrounded by more people who knew her before she became a politician. </p><p>“Senator Amidala, did you sleep well?” the voice of Chancellor Palpatine took her by surprise, she was still feeling on edge since the previous day. She turned and smiled at the familiar face. “Yes, thank you.”</p><p>“Good, I understand if you still feel…shaken by yesterday. And for Captain Typho to only make matters worse. I’ll see to it myself he be repositioned elsewhere.” He smiled, joining her in looking out across the city. “Beautiful, isn’t it? The home of the Senate, and the Jedi.” </p><p>“And the criminal underworld.” Padme replied, to which Palpatine turned to her with a guilty expression. </p><p>“Perhaps something the Military Creation Act could help to eradicate.” He observed, knowing he was pulling at her strings. Padme kept her eyes fixed on the skyline, she didn’t want to argue with him now. Besides, the Chancellor was supposed to be neutral. She supposed he forgot that seeing as how long they have known one another. </p><p>“Ah, Anakin..” Palpatine turned to the door, where the tired looking Jedi walked in. </p><p>“Chancellor, it’s good to see you. Padme, are you alright?” Anakin asked, head slightly bowed, feeling small in Palpatine’s huge office. Padme turned to him and nodded, hiding her relief at seeing him safe. </p><p>“Thanks to your bravery.” She noted, extremely aware of Palpatine stood between them. </p><p>“Perhaps it’s time to get to the Senate vote, m’lady, Anakin, would you escort her? I’ll follow you shortly.” Palpatine suggested, heading to his desk to prepare a few last things. </p><p>“Of course.” Anakin said, gesturing Padme to follow him out. </p><p>Padme felt very small walking up to the Senate arena next to Anakin. Even with her adorned headdress, handmade for this event, she felt there were ten feet between them. She felt even smaller when his eyes looked down on her. This shouldn’t be how a Senator should feel before leading the opposition, Padme thought to herself. </p><p>“I’m surprised the rest of your security isn’t with you.” Anakin remarked, nodding politely to other Senators they passed along the way of the long, red corridor. </p><p>“Oh…Captain Typho has been dismissed.” Padme said it before she thought if Anakin would want an explanation. “Please don’t ask any questions.” <br/>“As you wish.” He stated, as they walked through the doors and onto her spherical platform within the grand senate hall. </p><p>After her speech ended in a stalemate over the vote for the Military Creation Act, Padme felt conflicted. On the one hand she was glad it had not ended in advancement, but all she had managed was delay the inevitable. She could feel the rest of the Senate edging closer and closer to more violent action to quell the world’s leaders in breaking off from the republic. </p><p>“I think we should celebrate.” Anakin suggested, as they arrived back at her apartment. Padme turned around, raising her eyebrow at him. </p><p>“And how do Jedi knight celebrate?” She asked, bemused at the thought of those like Obi Wan visiting the clubs of Coruscant. “Surely you’re not allowed in Coruscant clubs?” </p><p>“Oh, you’d be surprised at where we end up” Anakin muttered, looking like he was remembering a certain memory. He looked up and smiled at her, bringing his hands out from his robes and holding them together. “But I was thinking of something more classy, maybe the Galaxies Opera House? The Chancellor is always telling me about it.” </p><p>Padme felt tempted. She had been wanting to see the performance currently on for some time, but felt it was unwise. “Won’t that be dangerous?” She asked, thinking of how easily a target she could be for a sniper there. The thought was so sad, she couldn’t live her normal life anymore. </p><p>“The Chancellor’s box is very secure, I’ll ask him for the favour.” Anakin said gleefully, and Padme left it hanging in mid-air too long, so he took it as a yes. </p><p>“I’ll go get changed then. As long as you know you’re on duty Anakin, officially, I’m going alone, with my security.” She lectured, untying her senatorial hair. She saw his eyes follow her long trail of curls as it cascaded down her. </p><p>“Keep it down.” Anakin suggested, turning away, which Padme suspected was to hide a grin.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Chapter 7</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Anakin should have known Obi Wan would have objected to his and Padme’s celebration plans. Just as Padme walked a few steps in front of Anakin, allowing him to admire her deep purple dress, adorned with black lace, her brunette hair shining in the lights, he sprung up on the both of them as they walked up the red carpet stairway.  </p><p>“Evening, Senator. Anakin, communicator on silent, by any chance?” He turned to his Padawan, cocking his head towards Anakin’s flashing wrist, where his communicator was beaming red with plenty of angry messages. </p><p>“I thought you were busy investigating.” Anakin stated firmly, looking over his Master’s shoulder, trying not to attract attention. “We should get the Senator to her seat, before someone notices us.” </p><p>Obi Wan bit his lip and looked around the hall, seeing if anyone was watching them. He nodded, his eyes telling Anakin they would discuss this transgression later. </p><p>The three of them entered the Chancellor’s box, to see him sat in the front row, accompanied by his own advisors. He greeted them warmly, giving the two seats left behind him to Padme and Anakin. </p><p>“Master Kenobi, I’m sorry I wasn’t aware you were attending tonight or I would have given you my seat.” He exclaimed, Anakin smiled, he felt the Chancellor was rooting for him, and knew exactly what he was doing. He did feel a twinge of guilt though when he looked at his Master’s face, embarrassed and unsure of what to do. </p><p>“That’s, alright Chancellor. It was my padawan’s mistake not informing you that Senator Amidala’s security is not his mission alone. But we all learn from our mistakes.” He recovered. He nodded politely to the Chancellor’s advisors, whilst Anakin felt his feet were glued to the floor, unsure of whether to stand beside his Master or the Chancellor. </p><p>Padme seemed unable to take the tension in the room any longer, grabbing a drink from the server droid and taking her seat without a word. </p><p>“I’ll go to the top of the theatre dome to have a birds-eye view on the place. We can switch over at the interval.” Obi Wan suggested, smiling weakly at Anakin, who felt bad for putting him in such an awkward position now. </p><p>“I’m sorry, Master.” Anakin admitted. He’d certainly let his feelings get in the way and forgotten Obi Wan could be reasonable. His Master had been the one to take a risk and lead them into that club last night after all. </p><p>“Enjoy the show.” Obi Wan smirked, bowing his way out of the room. They’d be alright, Anakin thought to himself, they always had a way of pulling through their disagreements. </p><p>Once the Opera began, Anakin managed to relax slightly in his seat, leaning back and placing his hands on the plush armrests. Him and Padme were sat in the row behind the Chancellor and his advisors. He tried to concentrate on the story, but found it difficult to follow. He wished he was as cultured as Padme, who was completely entranced by the beautiful actors and the set. </p><p>It was only when the music began to swell, that Anakin began to understood what was going on. It was a tragedy, not the romantic story it first appeared to be. The actor’s singing rang throughout the theatre, in anguish, as his lover chose a rich suitor over him, the one she truly loved. The actress stood mighty in her power, walking away with her future, leaving the man to drown in his sorrows. </p><p>Anakin tried to supress a smirk as the actor prepared to kill himself over the revelation. This was melodramatic, for all attachments fade in time, and with it, all the pain it brought. He glanced to his side when something shining in the light caught his eye, only to see it was tears streaming down Padme’s face, reflecting the stage lighting. </p><p>“Padme, do you want to leave?” He couldn’t think of anything else to say. He wanted more than anything to lean forward and wipe the tears off her cheek himself. She shook her head. </p><p>“No, it’s silly.” She whispered, sniffling and pulling out a handkerchief from a pocket within her dress. “It’s just so beautiful, and sad” </p><p>Perhaps Anakin’s Jedi teachings on attachment weren’t as ingrained as he once thought. For here he was, physically feeling her pain, without understanding it. The Force was bringing them together, allowing them to feel things they’d long forgotten, allowing their inner thoughts to be understood without words. </p><p>“Do you feel it too?” Anakin murmured, leaning closer to Padme in the dark. Surely she must sense it’s presence, even if she wasn’t a Jedi. </p><p>“…Yes.” She admitted whilst holding her breath, and without being able to see it, she felt his hand on the armrest between them, putting the tips of her fingers over his knuckles. The music soared and the theatre erupted in applause, the lights coming back on to signal the interval. The two broke away, squinting in the light. </p><p>“Any refreshments Senator?” a server came in from the door to offer drinks from their tray. Anakin’s face turned from distracted to confusion, as he saw it was Doja, the Twi’Lek from the club.</p><p>“Ah, the young Jedi.” She purred, bending over to put a small cocktail on seat side table. Anakin refused to make eye contact, and could sense Padme was watching his reaction. </p><p>“You know each other?” Padme asked in a light tone, putting on her Senatorial grin. “I’ll take one of those bubbling drinks, please.” </p><p>Doja smiled and gave Padme her drink, before serving the rest of the box. “Of course, we met very recently though. In a club, my secondary job to this one.” </p><p>Anakin watched the Chancellor about to sip his drink, then he knew. He stood up, knocked the drink out of his hand, got out his lightsaber and held it up to Doja, whose tray had now crashed to the floor as he backed her up to the wall. </p><p>“Who sent you here?!” He roared, making even Padme, the Chancellor and his advisors back up to the other side of the box. “Tell me now or I’ll kill you myself!” </p><p>He hadn’t seen Doja pull out a small pistol from her pocket, and a shot blasted past him, straight at Padme.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>thanks for reading, let me know if you're enjoying it! and sorry if it's going a little too off path from AOTC, I'm just stretching out the timeline and adding in more stories of my own :)</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Chapter 8</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Padme cried out in anguish as she felt the sear of the blast cut across her arm. She held her other arm across it, and knew to simply run for it and trust Anakin would stop the assassin. </p><p>“Senator, please wait!” called out the Chancellor, as he and his advisors also abandoned the box. But Padme didn’t wait for them, she ran towards the back exit, flung the doors open and got into the closest taxi ship she could. </p><p>“Please, 88A Infinity Tower Apartments, as quick as you can” she managed to say between catching her breath. The driver nodded without turning around, and they sped off into the night. She just had to get home, her true home. As soon as she’d get there, she’d pack her bags and fly back to Naboo. With or without the Jedi. She wasn’t going to risk anymore lives here. </p><p>“Just left here” She muttered, noticing the driver wasn’t in the right sky lane for the turning. He ignored her,and pulled the taxi ship out of the lane and into the higher level. “Hey, what are you doing?!” Padme shouted. The driver turned around, it was Gregar Typho. </p><p>“Gregar, let me out!” She demanded, to which he just smiled and turned back to face in front of him, taking the ship higher and higher. </p><p>“I just want to talk to you Senator. This is the only way I could.” He said, easing off the controls so they flew in an abandoned part of town. </p><p>“Let.me.out.” She snarled. </p><p>“Not in this neighbourhood. Look, I knew you were in danger as soon as I heard Anakin was taking you to the Opera. He knew the assassin, I’d seen him visiting her at her club. He got you to that event, I think he’s in on the plot to kill you!” He reasoned, turning to face her. </p><p>“You’re crazier than I thought. Anakin’s a Jedi Knight. He tried to kill her for shooting me right there and then. If he was in on it, he’d have let her” </p><p>“That doesn’t mean anything. He’s trying to get you to fall in love with him.” Gregar shook his head. “Listen to me Padme, everyone else can sense something dangerous in him. Why can’t you?” </p><p>Padme paused, conflicted in her own feelings for a moment. She edged in her passenger seat closer forward so that she could lean her hand on Gregar’s shoulder. She then brought her face close to his. </p><p>“I knew you’d see reason.” He whispered, just as Padme stole his gun from his pocket once more, set it to stun and shot him. </p><p>“And I knew you’d fall for that again.” She remarked to his now unconscious body. She heaved him to the other side of the seat, grimacing at her still sore arm from the blast, and settled into the drivers one. She could feel her communication remote buzzing for the tenth time, it was Obi Wan. She texted out a response ‘Meet at apartment. I’m safe.” </p><p>She landed the taxi ship on the ground level, outside of her apartment building. Just as she switched off the engine, Gregar regained consciousness. </p><p>“You are in grave danger Padme…if you follow where he takes you.” He murmured, his eyes still rolling slightly. </p><p>“Maybe Gregar, but that’s not for you to decide.” She stated back firmly, and left him in his stowaway ship. She kept her eyes closed the whole way up on the elevator, exhausted by the evening and desperate to change out of her dress which now felt ridiculous. As the doors opened, she stepped out the elevator to see Anakin and Obi Wan in the middle of a huge row, with the Twi’Lek who tried to kill her in chains between them. </p><p>“If you hadn’t taken Padme to the Opera House in the first place, we wouldn’t be here!” Obi Wan exclaimed, his lightsaber ignited and held close to the Twi’Leks neck. Anakin’s lightsaber crossed over as they held her in position. </p><p>He lashed out at his mentor, “If she won’t tell us anything, she’ll have to pay for trying to kill the Senator!” </p><p>“NO!” Padme shouted, and the two Jedi turned abruptly, shocked they hadn’t felt her in the room. Anakin switched off his lightsabre and immediately walked over to her, looking at her wound. Padme couldn’t help but step back slightly as he got close and tried to touch her shoulder. Her flinch didn’t go unnoticed, Anakin stopped, confused. </p><p>“The Senate will decide her fate, if she won’t talk.” Padme stated firmly, walking over to the Twi’Lek.</p><p>“Padme, the killer instructing her might get to her before we do again” Anakin interjected. Padme looked at him, and not that she believed Gregar in the slightest, she could see why some deem him dangerous. </p><p>She turned to Obi Wan, “Master Kenobi, I’m putting you in charge of tracking down the killer. Please do so in the Jedi Way I’ve come to know and respect.” Obi Wan looked at her for a moment, then nodded, casting his eyes over to Anakin. <br/>Padme didn’t want to look at him. She simply muttered “I don’t want to runaway. But it’s looking like the only option that will stop my friends from facing this danger.” </p><p>With that, she left to bandage up her arm and pack her things.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. Chapter 9</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Anakin took Doja to the rehabilitation sector of the Republic’s security building whilst Obi Wan guarded Padme whilst she packed. He couldn’t believe how badly he’d screwed up within a few days. Now he might be taken off the assignment. </p><p>“So what’s so special about this Senator then?” Doja asked as Anakin watched the guards put her into her cell. Anakin simply stared her down. “Ooh, chills” She replied sarcastically. </p><p>“We will get it out of you who sent you to kill her.” He stated firmly. </p><p>“Oh I doubt it, torture is against Republican Law and you’re already in trouble.” She shrugged, taking a seat on the metal bench of her cell. </p><p>“Then unless you tell us in exchange for your freedom, you’ll die in here.” Anakin threatened, raising his voice which was met with jeers from the other cellmates along the dingey corridor. The security guard coughed, trying to get Anakin to leave. </p><p>“I have powerful friends Jedi. Besides, you’re hardly one to talk about freedom. My, I’ve never seen such a sad, lonely soul in all my life. Forbidden to love, hates his Master, maybe all the Jedi in general…” She contemplated, settling in as if her metal seat was a cosy armchair. </p><p>Anakin turned abruptly and stormed out. He sped off in his speeder, not even sure of where he was going. He couldn’t face Obi Wan and Padme yet, he felt the more he saw their faces the more he felt that familiar self-loathing from being a slave. He was surrounded by people who were better than him, more virtuous, patient, clever. Even Padme still saw him as the slave she met on Tatooine. </p><p>He was better off alone. </p><p>Anakin arrived at his quarters in the Jedi Temple, a small, box like room with a station for meditating, and another one for sleeping. That was it. He sat on the end of his bed, and buried his face in his hands. How was this cell any better than the one he’d just stuck Doja in? Was she right, would he always feel this alone? Perhaps he’d played into his own daydreams too much, imagining his life would get so much better once Padme was back in it. How could it? She was a Senator, and he was a Jedi. Whatever they felt in the Force in that box, it was shattered abruptly.  </p><p>Leaning over to rest his back, he felt a presence near the room, but a sudden wave of exhaustion came over him. </p><p>His dreams came back to him, he could hear his mother crying, calling for him. He couldn’t see her through a thick smog of sand, his feet were buried in the desert terrain too, he was trapped. Her screams became louder and louder. Anakin tried to take out his lighsaber, but looking down he could see he was in his slave clothes, not his Jedi robes. No lightsaber, and a ten year olds height, he couldn’t do anything. He was useless. </p><p>Anakin awoke as someone knocked on his door. Looking at the time, he saw he’d been asleep for only an hour. Who was visiting him at this time? He grabbed his lightsaber, and cautiously opened the door. </p><p>The Chancellor stood, and raised his eyebrows at Anakin’s weapon. “A little paranoid? I don’t blame you.” </p><p>“Chancellor, I’m sorry, can I help with anything?” Anakin wiped the sleep from his eyes and fixed his bent over posture. </p><p>“I just wanted to see how you were, after all that nasty business at the Opera House, and your Master not listening to you.” He smiled, speaking in a hushed tone to not disturb the other Jedi sleeping in their rooms next door. </p><p>“Obi Wan was right, it was idiotic of me to take Padme out.” He murmured, thinking of his Master’s face when he had hurried down to the box to help him capture Doja. </p><p>“Forgive me, my boy, but wasn’t it Padme’s responsibility to choose where she does or doesn’t go? You cannot blame yourself for everything, it is an attribute of a slave. Not a Jedi.” </p><p>“Well, it doesn’t matter now, the Council are sure to take me off the mission, and Padme will forget all about me.” Anakin hung his head, surprising himself at how easy he found it to talk to Palpatine about such matters. He had no agenda, no judgement, no ulterior motive. </p><p>Palpatine smiled again. “Let me take care of it, Anakin. Padme cannot go back to Naboo without a Jedi. And you’ve already saved her from assassination twice. There’s no finer man for the job.” </p><p>Anakin smiled for the first time since Padme said yes to the Opera, feeling things could still be turned around.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. Chapter 10</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hi everyone, </p><p>Sorry I've not been posting as quickly as I first was, I've been pretty under the weather :( We're finally almost at Naboo..sorry for going quite off track...</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Padme felt like she had been walking across a tightrope the past couple of days. She was refused at the border of Coruscant Transport when she tried to sneak onto a public ship and make her own getaway, telling only Dorne of her whereabouts and how she could help her do her job as a Senator from across the galaxy. Now she was back where she started, stuck on Coruscant, stuck in her apartment. Stuck with Jar-Jar visiting every couple of hours to offer her his own guidance on the matter. </p><p>She heard the door alarm go off, rolled her eyes and got up to greet the Gungan for the second time that day. Only when she opened the door, it was Chancellor Palpatine stood in front of her. </p><p>“My goodness, are you here alone?” She asked, beckoning him in. She hadn’t seen Palpatine without his usual band of security for years. He also never came to see her, he rarely left his office nowadays, she was always the one coming to him. </p><p>“I’ve just come from speaking with Anakin Skywalker, m’lady, he told me the Jedi Council advises it’s now safe for you to travel to Naboo for refuge.” He said softly, taking a seat on the large blue couch. </p><p>Padme sighed with relief. “Thank goodness, I’ll alert Dorne and we’ll start the plan for how to take part in the Senate from Theed.” She exclaimed, going to call for her trusted advsior immediately. </p><p>“Apologies, Padme. But Anakin will be needed as your security there. The Jedi Council commands it.” He followed, not quite meeting her eye. </p><p>“Then I refuse, I’ll have any other Jedi, or better than that, no Jedi at all.” She argued back immediately. She hadn’t seen Anakin since he was holding his lightsabre to her killers head. </p><p>“Anakin protected you so loyally at the Opera, surely you know he’s the best man for the job after that night?” Palpatine implored, casting her mind back to that night. That feeling…like the Force was finally reaching out to her…but it couldn’t be. Perhaps it was Anakin pulling Jedi mind tricks on her. Was her mind that weak? </p><p>“He’s the one that suggested the outing in the first place. I don’t trust him.” Padme stated, hoping to close the matter once and for all. </p><p>“It is done, Padme. I hope you will be able to do your job as best as you can from Theed, but the most important matter here is your safety. Everyone is on your side, perhaps you should join them.” He said with more finality in his voice than she’d even heard when he passed laws in the Senate. They hadn’t argued this directly since he was serving her during her reign in Naboo. She saw some kind of glint in his eye, something she’d never seen before. </p><p>Palpatine cocked his head slightly, without breaking his smile. “Are you frightened of Skywalker, or the memories he brings back? Before the Senate?” </p><p>“I’m frightened of his inexperience.” She stated, turning away to face the skyline. She heard him leave her apartment without saying anymore, allowing her the last word. </p><p>Padme sat on her bed, contemplating what to do. She heard Typho’s words echo in her head. Would she be in worse danger in Naboo with Anakin than here in Coruscant? How could she voice this concern without making the Jedi Council investigate his suitability as a Jedi? </p><p>Perhaps she’d merely have to hope that Obi Wan finds the one behind all this quickly, seeing as one killer was already under questioning, and she wouldn’t fall to either threat before that happens. </p><p>Padme reached into her bedside cabinet, into one of her many jewellery boxes, this one smaller and private to only her eyes though, and rummaged for the one piece she went to for hope. </p><p>The small wooden charm on black string. The one Anakin gave her. She felt it’s engravings delicately, remembering how young they both were, one a slave, one a Queen. She hesitated, then brought it to her lips, before another knock at the door brought her back to reality.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0011"><h2>11. Chapter 11</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Anakin tried to calm his heart rate as the elevator sped up towards Padme’s apartment. He hadn’t seen her in three days, keeping his distance as Obi Wan took over her case. Now that Palpatine had intervened for him, he could finally prove he was better than his Master. His first assignment alone, no one there to interfere, to counter argue his ideas. </p><p>He didn’t want to dismiss his Master completely. But he was the one closer to Padme through the Force. Only he would truly be able to protect her. She just couldn’t see it yet. </p><p>The doors opened and Anakin held his breath, preparing to see her delicate face, the one he’d gotten so close to at the Opera. Instead, he was met with the same look Padme had on her face when she was opposed in the Senate hall. No emotion, no warmth behind the eyes, and a very tight lip. </p><p>“Padme, it’s good to see you. Are you ready to leave?” He asked shyly, wandering into her quarters, wondering if she was taking that Lake Country book with her. He was hoping that’s where they were going. </p><p>“I’d prefer it if you used my title from now on, Annie.” Anakin raised his eyebrow slightly, it was daring of her to ask for such politeness when here she was calling him the name of a child. “And no, we’ll leave when I’m ready.” </p><p>Anakin took his cue and stayed silent as she greeted Jar-Jar who had just arrived, telling him he’d need to assist Dorne in serving her place in the Senate. Despite the circumstances, he couldn’t help but smirk at the thought of Jar-Jar in Padme’s place. He wasn’t a snob, he knew the Gungan was a skilled diplomat, even if a large amount of it stemmed from luck. But no one was a match for Padme in that arena. He was excited to get her away from her work, to reconnect with the girl he met on Tatooine who still fought physically for her ideals, who talked less stiffly and moved more freely. </p><p>“Be mindful of your thoughts, they betray you” the voice of Obi-Wan came back to him as he realised the danger of his thoughts. Anakin shut them out, not now he thought, maybe getting close to Padme would be the only way to protect her. </p><p>Padme stormed past him as Jar-Jar left, Anakin waiting for her in the hallway. “I do not like this idea of hiding.” </p><p>Anakin tried to match her aloofness to their situation, pretending the past few days hadn’t happened. Be professional, he told himself. </p><p>“Don’t worry, now the Council has launched an investigation it won’t take Master Obi Wan long to find this bounty hunter.” Anakin followed her into her bedroom as she packed. He didn’t mention how the Council had excluded him from the interrogation of Doja, or what information she had revealed. At least they allowed him this assignment, he’d take his blessings. </p><p>“I haven’t worked for a year to defeat the Military Creation Act, to not be here when it’s fate is decided.” She argued back, placing yet another dress into her suitcase. Anakin tried to remain calm, but he had to admit he saw what Obi Wan meant about politicians. They think action happens when everyone agrees, but sometimes, sometimes it takes real fighting. Some are too shielded to see this. </p><p>She used to be a fighter, her years as a Senate must have distanced her from this truth. </p><p>Anakin began to pace the room, looking at his feet. “Sometimes we must let go out of our pride, and do what is requested of us.”. He must have said something right, she looked up with a slightly softer expression. </p><p>“Anakin, you’ve grown up.” Little did she know, that’s all he wanted to hear. He couldn’t help himself begin to naturally unwind with her, forgetting what to say and what to keep to himself. </p><p>“Master Obi Wan manages not to see it. Don’t get me wrong, he’s a great mentor.” He says, walking over to play with the window ornaments. He looks away from her and out the window, using the Force to pick up a golden ball, trying to remind her of what the Force felt like, he knew she’d felt its presence. </p><p>Anakin put it down, going to face her again. “In some ways, a lot of ways…I’m really ahead of him. I’m ready for the trials, but he won’t let me move on. Says I’m too unpredictable…” He couldn’t stop himself unloading his pent up thoughts to her. He rarely got to converse with anyone who wasn’t either a Jedi or an enemy, he thought she’d understand. </p><p>Instead, she just begun to look even more wary of him than before.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0012"><h2>12. Chapter 12</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Padme looked at Anakin, whose tall frame blocked out the sunlight streaming in through the window. She tried to find the right thing to say, something that wouldn’t set him off. </p><p>“That must be frustrating.” She replied. She too had seen how Obi Wan spoke to Anakin, Palpatine used to speak to her in such a condescending manner when he advised her on Naboo. But she was older than Anakin, and knew sometimes you have to put some faith into others. They see flaws you cannot. </p><p>“It’s worse, he’s overly critical, he never listens, he doesn’t understand!” Anakin continued, raising his voice and pacing towards her. “It’s not fair.” He snapped, with such an angry tone it sounded strange coming from someone dressed in Jedi robes. Padme stayed silent, filling her suitcase and trying to see through his words. There was more, why did he feel so superior to his Master already? </p><p>“Sometimes our Mentors have a way of seeing more of our faults than we would like.” Padme looked directly at him now, this advice was something she wished she’d heard long ago. “It’s the only way we grow.” <br/>She seemed to have said the right thing, as he calmed and sat on the edge of her bed, and sighed. “I know.” </p><p>Padme realised how much he had left to learn, how to truly argue, without resorting to lightsabers. He’d seen so much, and yet had been denied the upbringing of a normal teenager, or even just an outlet for his feelings. She began to feel herself soften again, asking herself how she could even believe for a minute, he was the bigger threat to her. </p><p>“Anakin” She turned to him, placing her hand on his shoulder. He looked up at her, his eyes immediately reflecting his inner hope, his happiness at being heard. “Don’t try to grow up too fast.” </p><p>He stood up to remind her. “But I am grown up, you said it yourself.” He searched her face, but she restrained herself and kept her strong stance. He had again, misread her empathy for affection. </p><p>“Please don’t look at me like that.” She asked, shaking her head slightly. </p><p>He looked at her even more intensely. “Why not?” </p><p>“It makes me feel uncomfortable.” Padme replied with a certain finality in her voice. As she walked back into her closet, she heard him apologise, but she could also feel the smile still on his face. </p><p>He stayed silent as she finished her packing, helping her carry her bags to the door. When they came back to her room for a final check that she had everything, she caught him staring at her bedside table. </p><p>“What are you looking at?” She asked, fearing he already knew exactly what. </p><p>He stayed still for a moment. “Nothing, do you need anything from in there?” He asked innocently. </p><p>“No. I don’t.” Padme replied. “Excuse me, I’m going to change into my disguise.” </p><p>“That refugee outfit better be good to stop anyone looking at you. It’s a tough job.” He remarked, closing the door behind him as he left her to change in private. </p><p>Padme stripped of her long grey dress, and took out her hair from it’s tight buns. Her scalp felt immediate relief. She massaged it slightly, and picked out her burnt orange robes. They weren’t the usual high end material she was used to, but she couldn’t risk attention on their way to Naboo. </p><p>She looked over at the bedside drawer. Surely he couldn’t have known it was in there? The Force didn’t include x-ray vision, as far as she knew. Padme snapped and opened the draw, pulling out the charm. Quickly, she put it around her neck and got into the robes quickly, tucking the wooden charm underneath them. <br/>This wasn’t for him. This was her lucky charm, what does it matter where it came from?</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0013"><h2>13. Chapter 13</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Anakin smiled as he saw the transport ship arrive outside the apartment, picking up Padme’s cases, he prepared to carry them onboard. His smile faltered when he saw Obi Wan was already on it. The doors opened, and his Master gestured him to step inside. </p><p>“Anakin.” He smirked, the particular smirk which annoyed Anakin the most, the one that meant he knew more than he did. </p><p>“Master, I don’t need you to hold my hand as I go off on my first assignment.” Anakin remarked, setting down the luggage on the ship seats. He looked towards the apartment and saw Padme walking up towards the ship too. She was wearing an orange robe with a large headpiece, lace adorned over it, shielding most of her face. </p><p>“I know. I just thought you’d like to know Doja has spoken. She won’t tell us who the killer is, but she told me who might know where they came from. And funny enough, I know him too.” </p><p>Anakin bit his lip, trying not to get angry about the fact Obi Wan was making more progress than him. “More friends in the underworld?” He said. </p><p>Obi-Wan glanced at his padawan warningly. “Perhaps.”</p><p>“I’m starting to think you have had some adventures outside the Order too.” Anakin scoffed, but before he finished he knew he’d stepped out of line. </p><p>“This isn’t an adventure, Anakin. It’s an assignment for an important member of the Senate. Not a holiday with your childhood heroine.” </p><p>“I know-“Anakin interjected, but was unable to say anymore as at that moment Padme came aboard. </p><p>“Master Kenobi, it’s lovely to see you again.” Padme beamed, stinging Anakin slightly. She’d never smiled at him so genuinely. </p><p>The ship set off, and Anakin sat down a little further down the ship with R2. He tried not to watch as Obi Wan had his final chat with Padme on his investigation, he tried to shut out their mutterings as he watched the city go by. Though the Chancellor had helped pull the strings and got him back on this assignment, he felt this had only distanced him further from his Master and Padme somehow. </p><p>“Why are we stopping here?” Anakin asked as he felt the ship slow down and descend onto another platform. The refugee travel point wasn’t for another ten miles away. </p><p>“Captain Typho and Dorne wanted to bid farewell to Senator Amidala. I told them we could pick them up from here.” Obi Wan smiled, looking out to spot the two figures standing on the platform. </p><p>Anakin sensed a disturbance in Padme, who remained quiet in her seat, though now she was looking down at her hands, thinking about something. Once her two advisors were onboard, the atmosphere on the ship changed. Typho had ignored Padme completely, and sat down by Anakin as they sped off towards their final stop. </p><p>“So what deed did you undertake for the Chancellor to get you back onto this misson?” Typho asked, Anakin could sense this near stranger felt no warmth towards him. </p><p>“Excuse me?” </p><p>Typho laughed, and Anakin wished he would share what was so funny. “You’re a funny Jedi Anakin, Padme agrees.” </p><p>Anakin looked over at Padme, who was watching them out the corner of her eye whilst she talked with Dorne. </p><p>“Are you jealous or something?” Anakin asked, holding his chin higher, analysing Typho’s expression of cockiness. </p><p>“Jealous?” Typho breathed out, raising his eyebrows at him. “What do I need to be jealous for?” </p><p>“Maybe that I was chosen for this assignment, and not you.” Anakin retorted, feeling himself square up to Typho. </p><p>“Anakin!” Padme interjected, he looked over to see the rest of the ship had taken note of his and Typho’s hushed argument and obvious body language. Obi Wan stared at him, his eyes telling him not to take this any further. </p><p>“Typho, come here.” Dorne held out her hand to the captain, who gave Anakin a final daring look and wandered over to her, taking her fingers in his hand. Anakin watched as Padme seemed to find the interaction just as strange. </p><p>Dorne smiled.”We’re together now, it’s only recent.” </p><p>Padme smiled weakly. “Oh, how fitting.” She said, and Anakin felt she wished to say something different entirely. </p><p>Anakin could see straight through Typho, Dorne looked just like Padme.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0014"><h2>14. Chapter 14</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Padme held her head high, looking towards the refugee ship docked at the Air Bay. She could feel Typho, Dorne and Obi Wan’s eyes bore into the backs of her and Anakin. She doubted they’d leave till they saw the ship leave safely. </p><p>She looked at the clusters of people waiting to board the same ship. Families, couples, singles, all waiting to start a new place someplace else. They would have come to Coruscant from war-torn systems, only for the Senate to fail them in the capital and send them to less expensive systems for them to hide. </p><p>Now here she was, an imposter, what if she put them in danger too on this journey? </p><p>“Suddenly I’m afraid..” she heard herself say out loud, though she didn’t mean to. </p><p>Anakin smiled as he carried her bags. “This is my first assignment on my own. I am too.” He admitted. “Don’t worry, we have R-2 with us.” </p><p>Padme laughed nervously. She wanted to believe him, but she felt dread in her very stomach, dragging her down as they stepped closer to the line waiting to board. They stood behind a family of three, the daughter, who looked around 4, glanced around at them. Padme saw her look at them both in awe. </p><p>The girl turned to her parents and pointed. “Look, boyfriend and girlfriend.” The parents turned and smiled, giving Padme and Anakin little choice but to do the same and not say anything. Padme supposed this was exactly the story they should give if anyone asked them questions on this ship. </p><p>Still, she wished it hadn’t made Anakin grin so much. </p><p>Onboard the ship, Anakin found them a table amidst the mad rush for seats. Padme tried to refuse, suggesting they give the seat to someone more in need. </p><p>“You can’t think of everyone else, all the time.” He replied as he set down her bags, the rest of their luggage in the hold. “So what was that all about with Typho?” </p><p>Padme raised her eyebrows at him.”I could ask you the same, squaring up to him like that.” </p><p>Anakin looked to the side.” He was suggesting the only reason I’m on this assignment is the Chancellor.” </p><p>“Well, isn’t it?” Padme asked. She felt such a disconnect between them, and it was only the Chancellor who had brought them back together. </p><p>“I sense fear in you.” Anakin stated simply, assessing her expression. “Why?” He said in outburst. </p><p>Padme wanted to say nothing. She didn’t want to acknowledge the connection he felt with her through the Force. It was a way for him to know things she wished to stay private.<br/>
“You really want to know?” She asked, sitting up in her seat, staring at him dead on. The rest of the ship might as well have been empty, all the noise from the passengers drowned out, as if through some sort of spell. </p><p>Padme realised what it was. It was the Force, separating them, giving them their own world. She was no fool, she had never been force-sensitive, but because Anakin was so strong with it, it emitted through him. </p><p>“Captain Typho believes you’re dangerous. I have to say, how you were with your Master, you aren’t like the rest of the Jedi. There’s too much of that little boy from Tatooine in you. The little boy who idolizes me.” </p><p>Anakin didn’t say anything, he just looked at her. Maybe he agreed, and she could truly see right through him as much as he could through her. </p><p>“I’d never hurt you Padme.” He said after a moment. </p><p>“It’s what you’d do to those that’d try…that scares me.” </p><p>Their transcendence into the Force shut off abruptly as the ship prepared to launch into hyperspace. Expecting the familiar, yet still uncomfortable jolt, Padme grabbed onto the table. But instead, all the lights in the ship went out, and then began flashing red. Children began to cry, and the staff ran into the cockpit. </p><p>“Stay here.” Anakin commanded to her, and ran off to find out what was going on. </p><p>Padme couldn’t move. She feared the worst. Had she doomed all those aboard?</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0015"><h2>15. Chapter 15</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Anakin ran towards the cockpit, narrowly avoiding knocking into passengers as he sped up with each flashing red light. He tapped his communication remote hidden under his sleeve, but could feel any signal was dead. He was on his own now, no Obi Wan to help him. </p><p>When he reached the door, he slammed his fists against it. </p><p>“Open up!” He roared, conscious of all the passengers stood in the corridor watching him. Anakin snapped around as he sensed a new presence behind him. </p><p>Pirates. </p><p>Two of them, both strange looking and adorned with clothes far too high-end to not have been stolen, stood at the other end of the corridor, at the ship’s entrance, blasters aimed right at him. Anakin froze for a moment, unsure of whether to use his lightsabre and blow his cover. </p><p>He decided to take his Master’s usual advice, and tried to remain calm. He musnt’t expose himself and endanger Padme even more. He wasn’t even sure if they were here for her yet, or if they had other ideas. </p><p>Anakin held his hands up. “I want to know what you’ve done with the crew.” </p><p>They just laughed at him. A voice came from behind Anakin, where the cockpit door had now opened. “We are your crew now.” </p><p>Anakin turned once again, and saw who he presumed to be the lead operator of this gang, a male Weequay with eyes even greyer than usual for his species, and a stance even cockier than that of Anakin’s.</p><p>“There’s no need to worry, we’re just taking a little…detour.” He smirked, flourishing his hand as he finished his thought. He eyed up Anakin’s appearance, looking at his coarse beige poncho. His eyes made his way to Anakin’s neck, and seemed to widen. </p><p>“This is a refugee ship. No one here can be of any value to a pirate.” Anakin bargained, trying to figure out what these bandits were up to, if they knew Padme was aboard. </p><p>“No, but their crushed spirits make for good slaves.” The pirate laughed, making Anakin’s blood boil just at the sound of the word. “And I owe a very nice present to some not so nice people.” </p><p>Anakin lowered his hands slightly, he had to do something…but what could he do? </p><p>“Get him.” The pirate stated, and Anakin felt his hands tied quickly and a bag shoved over his head. It took everything he had not to use the Force, not to get out his weapon. A hard blow to his head made his ears ring, and he fought to remain conscious. </p><p>“Hondo, what do we do with him?” he heard one of the pirates ask as he was forced down to his knees. </p><p>“Keep him here. I know a Jedi braid when I see one. He might be some use to us yet.” Hondo replied, and Anakin struggled to say something over the mask tape put over his mouth. </p><p>'Help me Padme…'Anakin thought as he screwed his eyes shut, anticipating the second blow that came down even harder. He felt blood trickle from his head, and the world went black.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0016"><h2>16. Chapter 16</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Padme’s eyes didn’t look away from the door Anakin had ran out through, eagerly waiting for him to come back, as he always does, happy to be the hero of the hour. R2 whimpered quietly in the dark, as people all around them murmured in fear, in confusion. </p><p>Then, a figure came through the door and Padme almost breathed a sigh of relief, till she saw it wasn’t Anakin, but a smuggler, or worse, a pirate. She wasn’t sure of the difference, till the latter was confirmed once the figure blasted shots into the ceiling. </p><p>“Shut up, all of you!” He shouted, and a dead silence fell over the room. The pirate began pacing around the room, looking at his hostages. Padme didn’t realise how long she had been holding her breath for, and let one out when the pirate passed a child without harming them. She looked out the window, the ship was speeding far away from the capital of Coruscant, towards the Industrial Sector. Obi Wan must have left a moment too early. </p><p>But…where WAS Anakin? Padme couldn’t imagine him being outmatched by this gang of nobodies and criminals. But what if…what if he’d hidden his Jedi abilities for her safety…and had gotten himself killed because of her? </p><p>Padme supressed her worry for Anakin. She felt he was alive, she must trust that feeling and take control of the situation herself. </p><p>The pirate reached her table, took note of her face peering out from her lace hood, and stopped, dropping his weapon on the table. </p><p>“Well…what do we have here” He smiled, and for a moment Padme panicked, thinking he recognised her. “Let me guess, you used to be a slave to the…Hutts?”</p><p>Padme lowered her head, and nodded. </p><p>“I think I’ll earn myself a little extra today then, and return you to your Master myself. He must be missing such a beauty.” He continued, grabbing her face by her chin, forcing her to look up at him. He was an ugly creature, with a man’s body, covered in green scales and scarred from many gun wounds. </p><p>He grabbed Padme’s arm, and forced her to stand up as the rest of the room watched. Taking her towards an escape pod, they were halted by another pirate searching the ship. </p><p>“Hondo…what are you doing out of the cockpit?” The pirate asked, sheepishly, but gripped onto Padme’s arm even harder. </p><p>“Do not question your leader Ghit. Where do you think you’re going, with this one?! Hondo answered back. Padme recognised him from the many WANTED posters around Coruscant. He was one of the most infamous pirates in the galaxy. </p><p>“I’m taking her to her former Masters. I need my own pay.” Ghit responded, changing the aim of his blaster from Padme’s head over to Hondo, who just laughed. </p><p>“Oh is that so, you are dumber than I thought!” He cackled, and quickly brought out his own blaster from behind his back and shot Ghit dead. Padme screamed and backed away, holding her hands up in surrender. Just high enough to reach…GOT IT! </p><p>R2 had circled around the back of Hondo and fired Padme’s blaster out of his opened lid. Padme caught it, and aimed it right at Hondo. </p><p>“A slave girl that knows her way around a blaster…huh…my type!” Hondo laughed again, angering Padme even more. </p><p>“You will leave us alone!” She demanded, standing up on her feet as R2 joined her at her side. </p><p>“Sorry girl, my debt is too high to go unpaid.” Hondo went to get out his own blaster, but not before his other pirates turned round the corner and saw Ghit lying there. They looked at Hondo for an answer. </p><p>“The girl killed your friend.” He casually told them, and they turned on her. Padme knew her best shot would come, but not here, not now. She ran as R2 released a fire blast to them, knocking them down. She turned the corner and jumped up into the air-vent. She must find Anakin.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0017"><h2>17. Chapter 17</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Anakin…you’re so handsome” The voice of Shmi Skywalker rang out across the desert, as a red sky blazed over him. Anakin opened his eyes, and suddenly he was back home. On Tatooine. </p><p>“Mom?” He whimpered, looking for her in their small slave apartment. He found her standing at the door, looking out onto Mos Eisley, facing away from him. “Look at me.” </p><p>“I can’t, Ani. You’re just too handsome now, it breaks my heart. You’ve grown up without me.” She said calmly, still assessing the scenery outside. </p><p>“Mom, please look at me, tell me you’re alright.” Anakin pleaded, tears stinging his eyes. She turned, and her face was bloodied, covered in cuts and bruises. “Mom?!” </p><p>“You left me here.” She stated, turning on him, holding up her hands held in chains. She bound towards him and tied him in her metallic chains too. “Now you can never leave me.” </p><p>“Mom, I had to, I had to go!” Anakin sobbed. </p><p>He awoke from his nightmare to find the chains were still attached round his wrists. He groaned lightly as he came back to the real world. He prayed he had only been knocked out for a few minutes. What was he going to do…not just here, what could he do to stop these nightmares? <br/>Anakin looked at the door. He had been thrown into a storage cupboard, which stank of dried up fuel and god knows what else. He wriggled his hands within their chains, knowing he could use the Force to break free. But should he? Should he trust the Force instead to take it’s own path? </p><p>Then, the doors suddenly slid open, and Anakin saw R2 fiddling with the controls. </p><p>“Am I glad to see you” He laughed at his little droid. He stood up and walked out, not knowing where he was on the ship. </p><p>“Anakin!” He heard a voice come from the vents above him. </p><p>Anakin looked up and frowned at the invisible but familiar voice. “Padme?”</p><p>“Quite the success this has been hasn’t it?” She mocked, and though it stung Anakin slightly he was just glad to hear she was safe. </p><p>“Hey, I didn’t want to give away I was a Jedi.” He reasoned, brandishing his chained hands up at her, spotting her face peering out. </p><p>“And I’m glad. But we need to find a way to get out of this mess still.” </p><p>“We’re close to the escape pods, I say that’s our best option.” Anakin stated, R2 beeping in agreement. </p><p>“And leave these people to the pirates? No way. We’ll be doing this my way.” Padme replied, before gasping suddenly. “Get off me!” </p><p>“Padme, what is it?!” Anakin raced towards the vent, where another voice called out. </p><p>“Don’t mind me…I’m just hiding here too. There has been a mutiny amongst my pirates.” Hondo exclaimed. “Sorry, is that your foot?” </p><p>“Get OFF of me!” Padme repeated with much more anger in her voice. Then, the ship lurched forward, and Anakin saw the two burst through the vent grid and collapse onto the floor. Padme immediately got up and aimed her blaster at Hondo. </p><p>“What’s going on?!” Anakin vented, shaking his wrists against their chains. </p><p>“Idiots. They cannot fly a speeder. We’re going to crash!” Hondo cried out. He ran towards the door as Anakin and Padme followed him. Hondo called out to them as he ran. </p><p>“Also, you can drop the act, I know you’re a Jedi” He cackled. Anakin rolled his eyes and broek through his chains as the three of them sprinted towards the cockpit as R2 sped behind them. The ship lurched forward again, making their run an ascend. </p><p>They reached the cockpit door and Hondo opened it to a room of panicked pirates. </p><p>“Shoot him!” they shouted at Hondo. </p><p>“Shoot me and you’ll all die in a pointless wreckage!” He shouted back, and wrestled his way through them to the controls. “Uh…maybe that will happen anyway.” Anakin watched him struggle to reset the balance of the ship as they sped closer towards a tall industrial tower. </p><p>“I’m a pilot, let me do it!” Anakin shouted, and Hondo moved out the way, more than welcoming his rescue. Anakin’s eyes poured over the controls, quickly figuring out the best way he could do this. </p><p>But first…”I’ll save your skin, and then you’ll leave us alone. Got it?” He threatened Hondo.</p><p>“Hey, if this ship lands in one piece, I’ll sell it and find another way to repay the rest. You lot are more trouble than it’s worth.” He laughed. “This is exactly why I never leave the Outer Rim.”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>